I'm Alive
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in love but won't admit it, So with some cruel help from their friends will they be able to confess? Rated M for language and BoyxBoy situations. No sex!
1. Chapter 1

RE-POSTED I spell & Grammer checked it. I know there are still some mistakes but please over look them, I do not have a beta. So please over look the mistakes and the short chapters...

Sasuke claimed that he did not care what happened to Naruto, His best friend since childhood. But Sakura and the rest of the gang was going to test that theory in the crewlest way possible. Naruto Uzumaki's Death .

Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Ino, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Iruka And Kakashi sat in Neji's living room. They were plotting and they would all be needed for this plan. As crewel as it seemed they were doing it for the best.

If this plan fell through then it would do more than prove how Sasuke actually did care what happened to Naruto, It would hook them up. Naruto and Sasuke did not seem to notice it but they had a strong liking for one another and courtesy of their friends they were going to prove it.

"Why are we here again? Kakashi Hatake pointed at himself and his lover Iruka Hatake. Also known as Naruto's awesome foster parents.

"Because, You, guys need to take naruto away for at least a couple days. If we want this to go off without a hitch then we need Naruto out of the picture, Without any way to contact Sasuke."

They nodded. "Okay.. But do not you think this is kind of crewel? I mean they are best friends... What if Sasuke does something stupid like try to kill himself.." Iruka spoke wearily.

"Don't worrie." Sakura smiled. "Neji is going to keep an eye on him the whole time, We all are."

"Alright.."

"Now, Kiba your the second closest to Naruto so you are going to be the first to break the news to Sasuke alright?" Sakura looked at him.

Kiba nodded, "Alright but if he hits me I am going to break his neck!" He growled.

Sakura just nodded and spoke to the rest about their plan.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked his foster parents as they drove down the road.

They had been driving for hours and they had even taken his phone away for some odd reason that he could not understand.

"Were going to visit Jiriya and Tsunade!" Iruka said excitedly.

They were old friends of theirs and Naruto's, They had owned the orphanage that Naruto stayed at for the first ten years of his life, Until Iruka and Kakashi found him and took him in as their own.

"Right... But why did you take my phone away? I did not even get to tell Sasuke I was leaving! He is going to be mad at me!" Naruto bellowed.

"Don't worrie Naru-Chan! We took care of everything!" Iruka smiled brightly.

As mean as it was to put the two young teenagers through this, It was for their own good. They were blinded by their love for each other, Yet they would not even acknowledge they were in love with each other! It was hurting them both and neither noticed it.

If this plan worked they would have to think Sakura and the rest with something big.


	2. Chapter 2

All the young teenagers excluding Sasuke stood a ways away from the Uchiha mansion. They were putting their plan into action. Mikoto, Fugaku, And Itachi knew of their plan and decided to play along. As crewel as it seemed, They all knew it was for the best.

"Okay Kiba, Remember, Scream, Cry, Break down." Ino stated. "Do anything you have to make it seem real. If you mess this up I will kill you do you understand?" She looked at him sternly.

"G-got it!" He stuttered, Ino was scary.

Sauke Uchiha sat at the kitchen table with the rest of his family. He wondered where Naruto was. He had not contacted him since they hung out yesterday afternoon. Had he done something to upset him?

"Sasuke eat your veggies dear." Mikoto smiled at him brightly.

Sasuke sighed and ate a carrot slowly tho he was not really hungry right now.

Their heads snapped up when there was a frantic knock on the door and some muffled yelling.

Ah Mikoto took a calming breath. It was time to put the plan into action. She gave a knowing look to Itachi and Fugaku who gave a silent nod.

"I'll get it dear!" She called to the young maid who was about to open the door. She nodded and bowed taking her leave.

Mikoto stood from the table and walked to the door with a frown. Sasuke sat confused, Who was yelling like that at their door... Naruto maybe? Leave it to that idiot to do something like that.

Mikoto gasped loudly and began to cry, She ran back into the kitchen leaving a torn Kiba behind to follow her.

"Kiba it's alright sweetie!" She sniffled. "You need to calm down and breath alright?" She sat him in a chair and patted his back, Her own tears falling.

"Kiba? What is going on?" Sasuke stood and walked over to his friend as his mother ran to his father.

"Sasuke!" Kiba cried and stood from his seat, Throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck and crying into his shoulder.

"Kiba what the fuck is going on!" Sasuke demanded preying the hysterical teen away from himself.

"I-it's Naruto!" Kiba yelled crying harder.

Sasuke heart raced and his eyes scrunched in worrie. What was so bad that Kiba came here crying like this?

"What happened Kiba? What about Naruto!" He squeezed his friends shoulder hard making him whence.

"H-he's dead!" Kiba screamed sinking to the floor.

"D-dead?" Sasuke stood, Wide eyed and mouth agape. Naruto was... His Naruto was... Dead? Was this some kind of sick joke? Were they fucking with him? They had to be... Naruto could not be dead! He had just saw him yesterday! They laughed and walked around the park talking about random things...

"N-no... No! What the fuck is wrong with you Kiba! How could you lie like that!" Sasuke screamed picking the broader boy up by the front of his shirt. Anger showing in his eyes.

"I'm not! Sasuke h-he's gone!" Kiba cried.

"Sasuke put him down." He heard his father speak from behind him and he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

He released Kiba and staggered back, Hitting a chest, His fathers probably. He did not know, All he knew was that silence was ringing in his ears, Making his head spin and his heart hammer in his chest. He felt hot liquid on his face but ignored it, He was crying he knew.

"How did it happen!" He demanded.

"H-he was driveling up to see an old friend of his, U-Utakata." Kiba sniffed. "It's one of his ex boyfriends or something, He was not paying attention..." Kiba decided to be a little meaner. After all Sasuke had called him stupid allot... "H-he was texting you and he hit another car!" He bawled some more.

"Get out." Sasuke whispered. "Get out!" He screamed again lunging at Kiba but was held back by his father.

Mikoto saw Kiba to the door and he left quietly, To go tell the rest what happened.

"D...Dad..." He whispered faintly.

Fugaku turned his son and wrapped his arms around him tightly, Letting his son cry into his shoulder for the first time in years.

It hurt him along with Mikoto and Itachi to see their loved one in this state. So hurt over a death that was fake but so real to him. For an instant he regretted going along with this plan, But the thought of his son finally happy stopped him from saying the truth.

"It's alright Sasuke. Shhh, Calm down son, Breath." Fugaku soothed his young son, Rubbing his back and holding him close.

Itachi stood with sad eyes, His little brother was hurting and he could not do anything about it...

"Foolish little brother..." He whispered faintly before walking out of the room. "It hurts to see you cry little brother.." He shook his head as he walked up the stairs. It was his turn to do his part in the plan.

He made his way to Sasuke's room ignoring the cries of Sasuke. He pushed the door open and walked over to the small desk in the corner, He slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket and sat it on the desk.

He sighed and made his way to his own room, His part was done.

Sasuke sat in his room with a picture in hand. He did not know where it came from but it was his now. Tears escaped his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, His best friend was dead...

His best friend was dead because he was trying to text Sasuke while on his way to see an ex boyfriend...

Utakata hu? Some name that was... Sasuke snorted, Even now he was envious of Naruto seeing other guys. Pitiful.

He sniffled and flipped his phone open, Was it true? Was Naruto really. Dead? He pressed the send button and listened to the phone ring. Naruto would pick up, He knew he was because deep in his heart something felt off.

He listened to it ring... And ring... And ring...

You have reached Naruto Uzumaki! Leave a message and I will call you back after I get done eating my RAMEN!

"Naruto..." He whispered. "I...No. It is not true! Naruto you call me back damn it! I am going to kick your ass if you don't!" He cried into the phone closing it and throwing it against the wall.

"No! No no no!" He screamed. "This cannot be happening!" He crumbled to the floor and cried to his hearts content.

Why did he have to die? Why? He was going to take him out for ramen today, they go to the mall and hang out for a bit..But now he was gone... The love of his life was gone...

Itachi watched from the doorway as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"L-Love of my life?" He heard his brother whisper.

Ah good, Plan was going to be a success after all. He turned and left his brother to mourn alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh i'm still alive, I'm still aline and, I can't apologise, No. So silent, No ciolence, But inside my head so loud and clear. You're screaming, You're screaming, Cover up with a smile i've learned to fear. Just sunshine, And blue skies, Is that all we get, For living here?_

Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of his phone ringing. A blush coursed through his cheeks as Iruka gave him a funny look.

"What... I love that song..." He looked away with a pout.

_Oh i'm still alive, I'm still aline and, I can't apologise, No. So silent, No ciolence, But inside my head so loud and clear. You're screaming, You're screaming, Cover up with a smile i've learned to fear. Just sunshine, And blue skies, Is that all we get, For living here?_

Iruka looked at Kakashi sadly, They knew it was Sasuke...

_Oh i'm still alive, I'm still aline and, I can't apologise, No. So silent, No ciolence, But inside my head so loud and clear. You're screaming, You're screaming, Cover up with a smile i've learned to fear. Just sunshine, And blue skies, Is that all we get, For living here?_

Kakashi looked at Iruka who was wearing a Should-I-Answer-It kind of look. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the road.

Sasuke was hurting by now, They both knew. But if they gave in now it would ruin everything.

_Oh i'm still alive, I'm still aline and, I can't apologise, No. So silent, No ciolence, But inside my head so loud and clear. You're screaming, You're screaming, Cover up with a smile i've learned to fear. Just sunshine, And blue skies, Is that all we get, For living here?_

"Okay! Can I please answer my phone?" Naruto made grabby hands at the Apple IPhone 3G that was sitting in the center console. This was the tenth time someone had called. Someone must need to talk to him, Something was wrong. He could feel it.

"N-" Kakashi was cut off.

_Oh i'm still alive, I'm still aline and, I can't apologise, No. So silent, No ciolence, But inside my head so loud and clear. You're screaming, You're screaming, Cover up with a smile i've learned to fear. Just sunshine, And blue skies, Is that all we get, For living here?_

"Turn the volume off Iruka." Kakashi mumbled to his lover who nodded and turned the volume to mute.

"Kakashi, Something is wrong, I can feel it. What if something happened to Sasuke or one of the others?" He asked wearily.

"Everything is fine Naruto." He lied.

"No something is-"

"Naruto, Everything is alright, Trust me." Kakashi looked back at him sternly.

The blonde huffed and slouched in the seat, What the hell was going on?

"What the hell is going on!" Sasuke screamed as he entered the kitchen with puffy red eyes.

Mikoto looked at her youngest son sadly, "Dear, Are you alright?"

It hurt her as a mother to see her son hurt this badly, She hoped for the sake of her sons sanity everything would get back to normal soon.

"No." He whispered. "I'm going to my room, please tell everyone not to mess with me. I will not be responsible for any damage that gets done to whomever bothers me." His face turned to stone as he marched up the stairs ignoring his big brother that he had passed on his way up.

"Mother." Itachi gave her a knowing look.

"I know dear." She nodded and patted his back looking after her youngest son as he disappeared up the stairs. "I know."

"It was weird seeing Sasuke cry like that..." Kiba murmured petting Akamaru's head.

"But he believed it right?" Gaara asked from his seat in between his brother's legs.

Kiba nodded, SabakuCest was long over looked between Gaara and Kankuro. Everyone had gotten use to it long ago. "Yeah.."

"Then it's all going as planned. I'll call Kakashi now and tell him to go ahead and put their part into action." Sakura stood and walked to the wall where the phone was hung up and dialed Kakashi's number.

Kakashi was settling into the guest room when his phone rang. He quickly answered it, Knowing it was Sakura or Ino.

"Yes?"

"It's a green light." Sakura's voice rang.

"Okay." He closed the phone with a snap and nodded at Iruka.

"Naruto?" Iruka and Kakashi knocked on the door to the room Naruto was staying in.

"Yes?" The blonde turned to look at his parents with worried eyes.

"Sit. We need to tell you something." Kakashi motioned for the bed.

Naruto hesitantly took a seat on the edge of the bed not taking his eyes from his parents. "What's going on?"

"Naruto there's been an accident." Iruka started.

"W-what do you mean..." His heart started hammering against his rib cage.

"It's Sasuke, Naruto." Iruka spoke again. "He's been..In an accident."

Naruto stood from the bed with wide eyes. "What kind of accident? Is he alright? I need to go home!" Naruto made to move past the adults but Kakashi caught his wrist and held him in place, Naruto struggled to get free.

"Iruka, Leave us?" Kakashi looked at his lover who nodded and patted his son's back on the way out with a sympathetic look.

Kakashi pushed the younger teen onto the bed and sat beside him. He took a deep breath before squeezing Naruto's wrist gently.

The 16 year old's eyes shone with worrie and fear, Kakashi was not playing around right now he could tell.

"He's gone Naruto." Kakashi said in a soft voice.

Said boy's eyes widened as tears brimmed in them spilling over in a split second. He gasped and snatched his wrist from his father figure with a hurt look etching his face.

"What the h-hell are you talking about!" He stood towering over the older man looking at him with hurt eyes.

Kakashi stood and touched the younger's shoulder lightly. "He's gone Naruto. Sasuke is dead. He got into a car accident."

Naruto laughed lightly and shook his head, Tears spilling over his scarred cheeks. "You're crazy." His voice broke as he spoke quietly.

The silver haired man shook his head and pulled Naruto to his chest. "He's gone Naru-chan."

"No!" He bellowed fighting to get free but couldn't escape the strong arms that held him close. "No! He's fine! We just hung out yesterday Kakashi! He's not gone!"

"He's not gone, he's not gone, he's not gone!" Naruto chanted into his father figure's chest, His fingers clutching the material of the older's shirt tightly in his grasp as he cried.

"Shhh, Naru-chan it will be alright."

Iruka stood outside the door, He heard the painful cries of his son, It hurt him to know that Naruto was hurting so much right now. But in the end it would all be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO DAYS LATER.**

Sasuke rolled over in his queen sized bed and sniffled, He had done nothing but try to sleep and cry for the past two days. So many memories flooded his mind, He couldn't escape them.

*Flash Back*

_"Ne, Sasuke?" A 12-year-old Naruto called from beside his best friend._

_"Hm?" He looked over at the destraught blonde. "What's the matter Naru?" He sat up and looked at his friend worried._

_Naruto sat up as well and looked his raven haired friend in the eyes. "I-If I die... " He started. "What would you do?" _

_Sasuke's eyes widned for a split second before he looked seriously at his best friend. "Die with you."_

_Naruto looked at the raven haired boy with wide eyes. "But Sasuke.. You can't die if I die... You will have to live and fall in love with someone and make your father proud." _

_Naruto knew how much Sasuke longed to make his father proud of him. Yet he was willing to throw it all away for Naruto?_

_"No, If you die I will die with you." He took Naruto's hand in his and looked directly into his eyes. "Would you die with me?"_

_With wide eyes Naruto sprung up and hugged the raven. "Yes Sasu."_

*End Flash Back*

Sasuke sat up quickly and ruffled through his bedside drawer. He had made a promise to his best friend, The love of his life and he would be damned if he was going to go back on that promise.

He pulled out a bottle and quickly took the lid off. He poured the entire bottle into his hand and looked at the pills, Lortab. They would do the trick fast. Tears fell from his ebony eyes, He would be with Naruto again. He swallowed a few when a knock was heard at the door.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice rang through the door.

"G-go away!" He yelled panicked.

Itachi opened the door and came into the room just as Sasuke stuffed the pill bottle under his pillow. He looked at his little brother carefully before walking over to him and snatching the bottle from under the pillow with little struggle from his brother.

His eyes widened as he looked back at Sasuke. "How many did you take Sasuke?" Itachi snatched his brother up forcefully and repeated his question. "Sasuke how many did you take!"

"It dosen't matter!" He yelled at his brother, Tears falling from his face onto Itachi's arm.

"Sasuke, I'll go get father." He threatened. When Sasuke just shook his head he released him and rushed out of the room.

"Fathe-!" "Four!" Itachi turned around and walked back into his brother's room.

"I took four! You knocked on the door and I didn't have a chance to take anymore." He sniffled. "I'm getting tired.."

Itachi carefully took Sasuke back to his bed and lay him down. Four wouldn't hurt him, Just knock him out for the night.

He sighed as he covered his little brother up in the ebony blanket and stared down at him.

This was getting out of hand.

Naruto sat on the guest bed with red puffy eyes. He had hardly gotten any sleep the past couple of days, His parents wouldn't give his phone back and he had made a realization.

He loved Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke woke up with a start. He had dreamt of Naruto again... He made his way out of bed and into the kitchen. The house was dark, He looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall. 6:27am it read, He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Came a small voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened, He couldn't believe she was awake yet. "Sakura..."

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Came her worried voice.

"I miss him..." Tears gathered in his eyes once again.

"Oh Sasuke..." Her voice sounded full of worrie. "I thought you said you 'didn't care what happened to the dobe'?" She repeated his words.

Sasuke sniffled and shook his head even tho she couldn't see the gesture. "I lied. I care, I care so back it hurts... I-I loved him Sakura..."

"Sasuke, Listen to me alright?" She heard a sniffle and took that as her Q that he was listening. "It will be alright." She smiled into the phone. Her plan had worked on Sasuke's end. "I have to go but I'll talk to you soon alright?"

"A-alright.. Bye Sakura." He hung up the phone and sniffled once more.

"I know your there Nii-San." He turned and walked to the counter and took a seat.

"It will be alright Sasuke." Itachi walked from the shadows and sat next to his outoto.

"Naruto wake up." Iruka shook the blonde awake and smiled gently at him. "Come on, Were going back. Pack your things."

"Iruka...I miss him.." Naruto looked up at his mother figure with wide sad eyes.

"I know Naru-Chan, It will be alright" He smiled sympathetically and hugged his son.

"I loved him..." He heard the young boy whisper and knew he was crying again.

"Pack up Naru-Chan. We have a surprise for you." He stood and left the boy to himself.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi?

"Yeah, Were good here. Were on our way back, Naruto is packing now."

"Alright. I'll have Sasuke ready."

"Okay. See you guys soon."

"Outoto get dressed." Itachi threw some clothes at his brother.

"What? Where are we going?" The younger raven asked confused.. He didn't want to leave the house.

"To the park."

Sasuke sat at a picnic table under a shady tree along with the rest of his family and all his friends were there too.

Why he didn't know but it was weird, Everyone was cheerful and bright. Naruto was gone, How could they all be so happy?

Naruto looked confused as they pulled into the park entrance. He and Sasuke use to come here all the time. He didn't want to be here.

"Kakashi.. I don't want to be here." Naruto said firmly.

There were to many memories that reminded him of Sasuke. It was painful.

Sasuke looked up as a silver expedition pulled into the park entrance. Tears filled his eyes once again that day, He knew who's expedition that was...

"Why are Kakashi and Iruka here mom?" He looked at his mother waiting for an answer.

"Well.. You see hunnie.. We all have a little explaining to do..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto don't freak out alright? We have some explaining to do." Kakashi said as he parked the expedition.

"Why would I-"

His words failed him as he saw a certain raven sitting at a picnic table surrounded by their friends and his family.

"Wha.. Is that... What's going on!" He demanded anger flickering up in him.

"Naruto calm down we will explain everything. But right now I think you need to let Sasuke know you're alright."

Naruto instantly got out of the car and cried out Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around as his name was called by a very famillier voice. His eyes widened and he instantly turned to see if it was true.

"N-Naruto..."

"What's going on!" He demanded turning back to his parents and friends.

"Go to him Outoto." Itachi Spoke.

Sasuke stood and made his way quickly to the blonde. They locked themselves in a tight embrace and cried in each others arms.

Time seemed to stop for the two as they quickly but passionately connected their lips in a sweet kiss. It was soft and romantic, Not rushed. They pulled apart slowly, Tears cascading down both their faces.

"Sasuke I thought you were dead!"

"Naruto I thought you were dead!"

They spoke at the same exact time. They both shook their heads and hugged again. "What the fuck is going on?" They demanded.

"Well you see," Gaara started.

"You guys were blind to it but," Kiba continued.

"We weren't." Temari pitched in.

"You and Sasuke were in love!" Sakura smiled.

"Yet you didn't realize it." Ino smiled gently.

"So we came up with a plan to get you guys together." Shikamaru sighed.

"Sasuke always said he didn't care what happened to you." Kankuro helped.

"So we proved that he did c-care." Hinata smiled.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You guys were so blind hunnie." Mikoto gave a I'm sorry look.

"So you told both of us that the other was dead!" Sasuke demanded.

"Well there was a better way to go about it.. But this was the best way." Iruka stated.

"I tried to kill myself! Yet this was all a fucking sick joke?" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-you tried to what?" He turned to sasuke and whispered.

"We made a promise 'Ru. I wasn't gonna go back on it. I love you Naruto Uzumaki and I always have. It just took a while to admit it." Sasuke turned to look at his hopefully to be lover.

"I-i love you to Sasuke! I always have..." naruto smiled sadly.

"So all is forgiven?" Iruka smiled hopefully at the boys.

"That was a very dirty trick. But since were together now?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Since were together now, All is forgiven." Sasuke smiled.

"Mission complete guys!" Sakura yelled and everyone high fived each other with smiles.


End file.
